Seven DemonSpawn
by Anonarra
Summary: With the sons of the three most infamous men in the world, two runaway royals, and two lone survivors wronged by the government, the Whitebeard Pirates are in for a headache when they take these seven into their care. Zoro, Ace, Luffy, Sabo, Sanji, Law, and Robin have never really all got together before Whitebeard, but they are all still known to the world as the Seven DemonSpawn.
1. East Blue's Wanted

**(A/N: Eyy, First story on here and all this really is is a spinoff of "Rogue IV" I don't actually know to whom this actually belongs to but, despite it's similarities, this is NOT a copy. Same main characters and background… but with Law, Sanji, and Robin as well. Hope you enjoy and I'll try my best!)**

East Blue- Zoro

 _Five years ago…_

Zoro recalls his earliest memory; of strong hands holding him close, feminine, but strong. His mother—for who else could hold him with such care?—is running. From what? From who? He doesn't know, because he could remember he was critically and fatally injured and the jostling of movement had done little to help his case. Neither does the smoke from explosions that lit up the cracking dawn, but he remembers passing out soon after.

* * *

He meets Koshiro, a kind Kendo instructor who refuses to reveal the truth behind his adoption, but promises that he is safe. Childish naivety that comes hand-in-hand with being a four-year old leads him to trust the stranger, but, looking back, it is not a decision he had come to regret. Since then, he had never questioned the massive scar stretched from his left shoulder to his right hip. Zoro had quickly adjusted to his new life, growing a fond desire towards the path of a swordsman. He was told early on who his father was, and why he must stay hidden, and doesn't often acknowledge the fact. He isn't a swordsman just because it's what his father is known for. He is a swordsman for himself, and Kuina. He takes their surname of Roronoa. Roronoa Zoro. He likes the sound of that. Living with a rival, sharing a dream, looking forward to the future? Son of an evil man he may be, but he is not his father.

He lives with them for two years.

* * *

 _Three years ago…_

Marines storm the island, and at first Zoro is confused until it is revealed that Koshiro somehow has connections with the Revolutionary Army. His hometown of Shimotsuki Village is up in flames, his family in all but blood order that he escape. It is their final wish before they are shot down. Roronoa Zoro runs as far as he can, further and further until the surprised cries of "Dracule Zoro" can no longer be heard. His legs burn and the shrubbery scratches at him, but he doesn't dare pause. His surroundings change from the familiar forest surrounding his hometown to tall trees that towered up above him. His legs finally give way and all is quiet. Only then does he let his sobs escape.

* * *

He awakens to find himself surrounded by shrubs, flora, and enlarged wildlife. He is confused for a moment, wondering how the hell he's ended up where he was, when he realizes his hand was gripped around a familiar object. The Wadō Ichimonji. He nearly drops it in surprise, as he's always seen Kuina wielding this blade. The name triggers, and the events of the day before rushes back into his mind to regain their place. Zoro clenched his six-year-old fists.

A rock hits him in the back of his head, jolting him out of his thoughts. Scowl back in place, he turned and, once found, glared at the offender. A boy seemingly only a year older than him, a scowl hateful enough to match his own spotted with freckles and messy raven hair.

"I hate crybabies. The hell're you doing in my turf?"

Ace is cold and menacing, but after a while of befriending the seven-year old through hunting and surviving, Zoro wouldn't have have lived it any other way.

* * *

East Blue- Ace

 _Five years ago…_

Garp dropped a baby Ace off with the Dadan family only five years beforehand, and he is soon raised there. When he was old enough to comprehend world events, the bandits let it slip who his father was. Gol D. Ace returns to town, curious, and asks for the first time what others thought about the Pirate King having a son. After all, a man is most honest when drunk, right?

What he gets in response scars him, and he keeps coming back, subconsciously hoping one would come along and say it wasn't true. But by then, his heart had already believed he was damned. He stays alone and isolates himself from others. Life speeds by as the daily routine becomes automatic. His name is Portgas D. Ace, and he was going to live that way. He's saving up money for his pirate fund so he could one day sail and be his own man. Outshine his father even, but that's not his goal. He will be free.

Three years pass and he comes across another kid with green hair one morning, nothing but a white katana to his name.

* * *

 _Two and a half years ago…_

Ace is comfortable enough to call Zoro his friend after having him around for six months. Six months wasn't much, but it was enough for Ace to look forward to hunting and theiving with the other every morning. Something other than being told he was the son of the worst scum the world had to offer. He's heading back to the bandits after a lunch of giant boar, and with his appetite, they finished it and Ace was bringing home the other game for the bandits. Since meeting Zoro, he rarely eats his meals with them anymore.

He finds that the shitty Gramps has brought in his own grand-brat. An idiot one no less. After…getting acquainted, Ace scoffs and turns to leave, taking the most dangerous path he knows back to "base," where all their stolen treasure is hidden, activating all the pitfalls before _Luffy_ made it further than he'd liked. He laughs about it later with his green-haired friend before they head to the Gray Terminal. They'd have gone separately if not for the fact that Zoro was hopelessly lost in any place other than the woods. At least there, he ends up where he needs to be nonetheless, even if he doesn't know it.

The routine stays the same until one day, Luffy keeps up.

Neither of the older boys realized it at first until Luffy suddenly makes himself known, startling both boys with a stupidly wide grin on his face. A testament of his rubber psyche, Ace later concludes. Nonetheless, it had served it's purpose and attracted the two's attention, gaping at the boy. Ace in disdain for having snuck up on them without either noticing and his stupidity over it all, and Zoro in exasperated disbelief for the same reasons. Ace scowled at the strawhatted boy and both scrambled down to face Luffy.

Zoro draws his precious katana at the boys throat and Ace swiftly tied the brat to the tree. Deciding to kill him was their first mistake. Luffy's obnoxious wailing startled the boys once more. They were arguing over what to do with him, panicking over how loud he was, undoubtedly loud enough to attract unwanted attention. They quickly hide after freeing the brat and focus all their attention to the intruders. Turning their back to Luffy was their second mistake.

Of _course_ the brat gets caught.

In the middle of relocating all of their gathered treasure Zoro pauses and ushers Ace to go find Luffy, claiming he would catch up. Confused but trusting the other's sharper insight, Portgas D. Ace goes to the Gray Terminal to find that Luffy hadn't said a thing, he'd be damned if their list of mistakes rise to three…

* * *

East Blue- Luffy

 _Four years ago…_

Luffy smiles at the nice green-haired woman. He name's Makino! She cooks the best meat and gives him lots of juice. Everyone in the village is nice to him too! The other kids think he's a stupid monster, but Luffy tries to befriend them anyway. He still spends most of his time in his area of the village, though, where Makino is. It's closest to the docks, anyway, where the sea is!

* * *

 _Three years ago…_

A pirate ship! A pirate ship came! The captain is an old man named Shanks! He said he wasn't old, but he's being silly. He's older than Makino, and Makino is young. So Shanks is old.

* * *

 _Two years ago…_

Shanks had just left, and Luffy says it's OK. He has Hat. Hat from Shanks! When he becomes a great pirate, he'll be able to give Hat back to Shanks. And what's a great pirate if not Pirate King? Pirate King is free and has lots of friends to be free with. Garp comes by a month later.

Luffy never really cared about his heritage. Dragon? Leader of the Revolution? Ha! He couldn't care less. But it's apparently a big deal to Gramps, so he complies and lets Garp drag him to the woods. He meets Ace, his new friend! They play Danger Tag in the woods, and Luffy can never tag Ace. It becomes Hide and Seek, and Ace is the best at hiding. Luffy always comes back empty-handed.

* * *

One day, he follows Ace to where he goes all the time. He hears two voices, one is Ace's and there's another voice up there. Wait, did they say Pirate Fund?

So COOL. One of them has green hair! And a sword! His name is "Zo-why the hell should I tell you?!" It's a very long name, so Luffy will call him Marimo! Like his hair. Is he a Marimo-human?

…It hurt. It hurt so much but Luffy didn't say anything. He won't sell out his newest friends. There was a cry of attack, and Luffy notes its Ace's voice. Ace sounds like he's losing, but Luffy can't even open his eyes. Another voice calls Ace's name. It's the other boy, Ace's friend marimo. He feels a whoosh of air and the ropes holding him up go slack and he falls into the boy's arms. The last thing he remembers is being put down and the clash of blades.

After the incident, Luffy learns that Marimo's name was Zoro. Roronoa Zoro. What a cool name! Luffy laughs as he's realized he's gotten two new friends in the span of one day. Even when he's hurting and the older boys are worrying over him, Luffy can't stop smiling. Portgas D. Ace and Roronoa Zoro huh?

His name was Monkey D. Luffy.

 **(A/N: How was that for a first chappie? First actual fanfic on this site! I'm so proud!)**


	2. Runaways

MarieJois- Sabo

 _Two years ago…_

Jalmack Sabo was being selfish. Throwing away a title that could've gotten him anything he wanted? What was he thinking? At least, that what he know others would think. He fastens on the choking fishbowl above his head and tugs at the spacesuit-like clothes suffocating him. Another day of agony. Another day of being pampered and fussed over, trapped and claustrophobic. He had everything but freedom, didn't he? How could anyone else throw away such a meaningful thing for fame and fortune?

Had he foolishly done so in a previous life or something?

He's forbidden from leaving the property, and the only friend he'd ever had was his maid, but she was shot and killed years ago when he was only four. Half a lifetime ago and it was still so vivid. She had shown him more kindness to him in one week than his parents had given him all his life. And the basement…the accursed basement he had stumbled upon the week after, where the slaves his father owned were _tamed_ and sorted out. Since then, he'd managed to feed them, one by one. The day drags one, and he hears shouts and a gunshot in his father's study. Chains rattle as they collide with the cold tile. Another life ended in this house.

Sabo had just about enough of it all…

* * *

 _One year ago…_

He had helped create an escape route for the slaves in the basement. They were all escaping today, including him! They were almost all out! The guards pour in just as the last slave, a young girl with amber hair and large, round eyes, escapes through the tunnel. They catch him, and it isn't pretty…

* * *

 _Nine months ago…_

A furious voice makes his blood run cold as he turns and sees his father there. Not even given a second to act, Sabo automatically runs and jumps through the window, shattering it along with the fishbowl, running down to where his prepared dinghy was. He doesn't have time to enjoy his literal first breaths of freedom. He bounds on and unfurls the sails but he already knows it's too late. He hears canon fire, and his skin is set ablaze. Yet more burns to match the one on his back…

* * *

Sabo groans and pull the covers over his head to block the light. Something constricts his movement and he reaches up to his face. Bandages? Why does he—

The runaway jolts up in surprise, but a firm hand pushes back down. He struggles until an unfamiliar but welcoming voice tells him that he's safe. Wiping away his tears, he looks up into the eyes of an old man in commone—no, civilian clothes. Sabo looks around the small room he's in in wonder. So this was what average buildings look like? So simple? Sabo decides he likes it in comparison to the intimidatingly decorated ones at ho—that place. Sabo looks into the eyes of the man, searching for any signs of deceit. Kindness might be a façade. He doesn't want to go back to that hellhole. He finds nothing but what he'd only seen in his maid's eyes so long ago. Honest kindness. Sabo introduces himself as Sabo.

"No surname?" the old man had asked.

"I don't want to have anything to do with them." Was his response. After a pause, the old man laughed, startling Sabo. "Wh-where am I old ma-sir?"

"You've been through a lot, haven't you?" Sabo didn't reply. "Sabody Archipelago, my name is Rayleigh. No need for formalities. You're free now, aren't you Sabo?"

For the first time in his life, Sabo laughed after realizing that he was. He's free. Jalmack Sabo doesn't exist. Who the hell was that anyway? He's just Sabo.

* * *

North Blue- Sanji

 _Four years ago…_

Vinsmoke Sanji didn't understand why he didn't quite measure up to the expectations of his siblings. Always weaker, slower. After his mom, Sora, died, nothing really kept his brothers from being mean. Reiju stays by him when no one else looks, when no one else cares. Girls are always very nice to him. Very pretty and smart and nice and compassionate. Something his brothers and father ever failed to express. At least towards him.

He drowns out his loneliness in his cooking. He got burned a few times, but Mother and Reiju said that it had tasted really good! If he ever finds that All Blue him mom talked about, he can cook them the best meal ever!

* * *

 _Three years ago…_

Father said that his mom took a drug so that he and his siblings would grow as humans, but it only affected him…He wasn't worthless, right? Why did father leave him in this cell…?

* * *

 _Two years and ten months ago… (around 13 years before canon storyline)_

Sanji declares to Reiju one day, after his brother's bullying, that he wanted to run away and become a chef. Reiju freed him, telling to escape. She aids him in his escape, lending him a dinghy and some food and money she had gathered.

Sanji arrived at a place called Swallow Island, North Blue. He wandered around until he witnessed two delinquents bullying a poor polar bear person. Before Sanji could try and intervene, the two delinquents noticed him and picked a fight with him. Sanji holds up well on his own against the two of them who don't even compare to what his brothers could do. They're all human here. Sanji was slowly being beat, the advantage of numbers overwhelming his combat training. He was knocked down and flinched as one of the boys are about to strike when their foot doesn't connect.

Sanji opens his eyes to find a tanned older boy holding the other one's foot in a vice grip, protecting him. Sanji begins to stammer out a thank-you as the older boy, who looks around five years older than he is, beats down the other two with ease. Awed along with the other three by this new boy's strength, Sanji ends up making four new friends. The two delinquents apologize to Bepo, the polar bear-mink, and introduce themselves as Shachi and Penguin. They declared then and there that they would become the older boy's followers. The older boy acts surprised by the notion and introduces himself as Trafalgar Law. When asked for his name, Sanji replies "Sanji."

His father made him swear that he was to never reveal his relation to him no matter what. Sanji had mentally scoffed at that. He didn't want to be linked back to him anyway. He wasn't a Vinsmoke anymore. He couldn't have been more proud of the fact.

* * *

 **(A/N: Three sons of the world's most infamous? Check. Two runaway royals? Check! Reviews:**

 **Okay, uh…X'D From** **BOBOBOBOBOBO:**

 _Goddamn! This story is going somewhere!_

 _So what happened to Sabo?_

 **Thanks for the optimism and uh, I'm sure you know now. (BTW, that name made my day!)**

 **Ame**

 _I'm excited to read the rest. Keep up the good work!_

 **I'm glad you enjoy my writing!**

G1ntsuk1:

 _cool :D_  
 _I think I'm going to keep reading this!_  
 _I like seeing Zoro in this kind of situation but I'm kinda wondering where Sabo is :')_  
 _Greetings_  
 _G1ntsuk1_

 **Thanks for deciding to keep tabs on this! Zoro's my** **favorite, but I don't want my first story to be about just him.**

kyekye:

 _so far i love it please up date soon_

 **Woah, slow down there! This stuff takes time you know? I literally updated this yesterday, right?**

LaLuneWolf:

 _Followed ya from Watty, LunaVonBlackwolf. Cannot wait to read this fic_

 **Fellow Watty! XD Thanks for actually paying heed to my announcement! This story is the first one I'm actually going to plan out.**

WhovianWhoudini:

 _It's really good! Can't wait for the next chapter!_

 **Well, I guess the wait is over, isnt it? Well, this one's here!**

Izzi22:

 _I'm happy to be your first follower! It's great so far! It really feels like Luffy, Ace and Zoro. I can't wait for the next chapter!_

 **Optimism noted! As well as the follow! The follow is appreciated! And thanks, I was worried wether or not I could write in-character. I've been practicing~**

 **There aren't going to be consecutive daily updates, but there should be an update tomorrow unless something comes up. Memorial Day, right? Huh, not alot of word in this one. Oh well.**

 **Law and Robin are next~ Alot of these last two chapters were possible due to the timeline on the One Piece Wiki. Some things may be different, like Sanji leaving the Vinsmokes earlier, but this is MY fic so i dont give a damn~)**


	3. Home is Where the Heart Is (Yes, Puns)

North Blue- Law

 _Ten years ago…_

Law always wondered why he wasn't allowed to give away his full name, wether it be verbally or on paper. It sounds cool when you say the whole thing.

Trafalgar D. Water Law

Kind of a mouthful but not distasteful in the least, at least to him. But his parents insist and Law accepts that it's probably for his own good and keeps his mouth shut.

"D." was a secret name.

"Water" is a true name. He'll know that for years to come.

* * *

 _Nine years ago…_

Law examines the White Lead found in his town, and finds something odd but found nothing except some unknown elements within it that he _hadn't_ known the properties of. Odd. He should search it right away.

* * *

 _Eight years ago…_

It was quiet and empty. The air was s polluted with the scent of blood that Law could just taste the iron.

Worst of all…his parents were _right there_.

He nudged them, punched them, _begged_ them to wake up. To be _alive_. His wails drew the men to him, and Law crashed through a window, high on adrenaline and could only hope he wasn't shot. He hid under a bridge and lost his pursuers, covering his own mouth because he didn't even trust himself to not make a noise. Looking down, the river water was dyed red.

He had come across the nun whom had offered him safety before he dashed off home to check on his parents and…Lamie. She was dead, and all his _dead_ classmates surrounded her.

Her half-lidded eyes were still moist from tears. The words she had told him not even half an hour ago told him that there was always hope. That there was some merciful hand that would help him.

Where was this "merciful hand" then? If the world damned him, he'll damn the world back…he's going to die. Paying back the favor is only the right thing to do.

* * *

He met Doflamingo for the first time. He was crazed and desperate, cold and hateful. Yet, he felt calm.

Calm with the unbridled urge to destroy. Explosives strapped to his body, uncaring of the danger, he stated he wanted to join the pirate group. If he died, he just died earlier, and there was nothing to be lost at that point. He had a year left to live. Doflamingo grinned at him then.

* * *

Cora-san could talk? The hell?! Ad he's a Devil fFruit user! How many secrets has he be keeping from us?

…Ah. He set himself on fire again.

* * *

Cora-san was also a marine. A marine who worked directly under the _Fleet Admiral_. And he lied _right_ to his _face_. Why did Cora-san go so far for him…? The Ope-Ope no Mi would heal him, he said. The doctor's miracle fruit. What if he didn't want to live?

* * *

 _'Cora-san Cora-san Cora-san Cora-san!'_

His feet are freezing, and his throat is dry from his wailing. No matter how loud he screamed, not a sound came from him. Not even the crunch of his shoes on snow. He's thankful for Cora-san for saving his life. He has to get out of here, far enough to scream and not be heard, because he doesn't want Cora-san to suffer any longer, to keep him quiet much longer even when he's bleeding from being riddled with bullets…

* * *

 _Two years and ten months ago…_

Swallow Island, huh? He stepped off the merchant ship he'd stowed away on and looked around. He needed a Log Pose if he wanted to go to the Grand Line. Trafalgar Law opted to simply stroll around the island. If he found something he needs, the Ope-Ope no Mi would make it easier for him to take it. He hears the sounds of a scuffle and peeks around a corner.

Two delinquent-type kids are ganging up on a younger blond kid who stood protectively in front a cute bear. Before he knew what he was doing, Law was holding one of the delinquent's feet, the once inches away from harming the blond boy. He beats them without so much as a blink, and the four of them stare at him with something he doesn't quite recognize. The blond he protected stammered aout what he thinks is an apology, as the two bullies apologized to the cute bear and introduced themselves as Penguin and Shachi, asking him if they could tag along with him wherever he was going. Not seeing any reason not to, Law agreed, though a bit surprise at the positive attention. He introduces himself aas Trafalgar Law nd looks at the blond.

"Sanji."

Law knows there's more to the boy's name by the look in his eyes, and Law was about to delve more into the topic when his stopped his curious self. After all, Trafalgar _D. Water_ Law shouldn't be one to talk.

* * *

West Blue- Robin

 _Twelve years ago…_

The fire lit up the evening sky as the sun set. At this time, eight-year old Robin would be watching it as it goes down from her aunt's kitchen window. Would be. Where is she now? Robin glanced up as the Tree of Knowledge topples over in flames. She shouldn't have looked. Oh, the irony of that. She shouldn't have peeked in that hidden basement. Shouldn't have done this, shouldn't have done that!

Explosions echo loudly in her ears, screams faint, and she drifts further and further away from what used to be The Island of Ohara.

* * *

She's been at sea for a day or two at most, but she wasn't hungry. She's used to it by now anyway. She looks in the direction the path of ice is taking her. Nothing.

She looks back. _Nothing_. She knows that there isn't even a rock jutting out of the sea to mark where it had even been. She literally had nowhere to return to, and the harsh truth of that brings he back to the familiar brink of tears. She wipes them away before they slide down her cheeks and she tried to laugh again. The odd but cheerful laugh that was the laugh of Jaguar D. Saul. _Dereshi! Dereshishishishi!_

 _"If I laugh when I am alone people will think I'm crazy."_

 _"Dereshishishi! Then that means you aren't really alone, are you? It's okay to laugh in times like that."_

* * *

 _Seven years ago…_

They found that organization, too. Nico Robin wasn't the type to curse at 13 years old, but that day, her mind deemed it an appropriate breech in mannerisms. She didn't say anything out loud, though. It's all in her mind. She summons her powers and found the fastest route out of the base and sees a large ship being loaded with supplies. Not bothered by the size—it just means more hiding spots—She discreetly climbs on board and sneaked her way into the storeroom, not bothering to glance at the Jolly Roger embedded into the flag. Soothed by the rocking of the boat, she drifts off as a pair of sandaled feet stopped on front of her, having seen her board the ship.

The simple question of "What are you doing here, yoi?" Startled her enough to look up in surprise.

She had happened to stumble upon the flagship of the Whitebeard Pirates, and Robin recognized the man instantly. First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates: Marco the Phoenix. Robin said the first word that come to mind.

"Shit."

* * *

 _Six years ago…_

She's a Whitebeard Pirate all of a sudden and she already feels comfortable. She hadn't told a single lie an entire year, despite her answers being riddles and very vague, to begin with.

* * *

 _One year ago… (Ten or so years before Luffy turns seventeen/canon storyline)_

12 year old Nico Robin isn't the youngest of the Whitebeard Pirates anymore as a boy four years younger than she is arrives on deck wearing a spotted fur hat and a long nodachi on his shoulder, a polar bear mink trailing behind him.

* * *

 **(A/N: Yosh! Sorry if it seems rushed [Huh. I had a sudden sense of Deja-vu] but here it is! STORY BEGINS NEXT CHAPPIE~ REVIEWS!:**

mikewebb1211:

 _This sounds interesting. Can't wait to read more!_

 **#Facts When i first read the fic "Rogue IV" I really liked the idea but i just dont write like that, so I decided to wing the writing style and ficus more on plot and quality.**

LaLuneWolf:

 _You are most welcome, I totally enjoyed this chapter._

 **Hope you enjoyed this one, too! ;T**

* * *

 **Next Chapter Ages will be...**

 **Robin: 18**

 **Law: 14**

 **Ace: 13 (His brithday is on the flippin' new year)**

 **Sabo: 12**

 **Zoro: 9**

 **Sanji: 9**

 **Luffy: 7**

 **If I got any of the ages** **messed up in the recorded time and why I have above, I reccomend you don't comment on it unless you want to give me** ** _exactly_** **how many years ago each of the events would be. Its too hard and annoying to put effort into. Good thing theres no more of that...**

 **My story will start ten years before the Original canon One Piece Storyline. And I will adopt some ideas from similar fanfics, and those ideas are not mine. Just like One Piece. Not mine. XD unplanned Disclaimer.)**


	4. Chapter One: Brotherhood

**Chapter One: Brotherhood**

 **Ace: 11**

 **Zoro: 10**

 **Luffy: 8**

 **(A year after Luffy meets Zoro and the "Do you want me to live?" Conversation with Ace)**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

Obnoxious.

 _~Grrrroooowwl~_

"…"

 _~Grrrroooowwl~_

"…"

 _~Grrrroooowwl~_

"Ace…'Ro…I'm gonna die! FEED ME." The voice and supposed owner of the familiar growls whined _obnoxiously_.

Ace scowled in annoyance, sending a look to Zoro. ' _Get some grub'_ , it ordered. Zoro caught the message and Ace watched his green-haired friend stared at him incredulously. ' _Why me?'_ Zoro thought back. Ace just stared at Zoro with a stern look. Zoro rolled his eyes and glared right back.

"Zo _ro!_ A _ce!_ I need meat!"

 _~Grrrroooowwl~_

"Zoro's gonna get you meat." Ace declared. Zoro spluttered indignantly.

"But I _always_ have to do it! It's about time you go too!"

"It's _because_ you always do it that you should do it now!" Ace finalized. Zoro huffed. This wasn't going anywhere as Ace was really stubborn. He held out a fisted hand in response. Ace stared at it before deadpanning. "Janken…really?"

Zoro didn't respond, and Ace sighed. He always won at _Janken_ (Rock-Paper-Scissors) anyways, largely due to Zoro's adamant belief that a scissors' blade could easily cut through rock if wielded properly. Unfortunately for Zoro, that's not how the game worked.

""Ichi! Ni! San!""

…

"Dammit!" Zoro scowled. "Scissors can cut rock, Ace!"

"Not in this game."

"I don't wanna hunt."

"Neither do I."

"…"

"…"

"Someone hunt. Me. Some. FOOD."

"We don't have to.." Zoro suddenly said. He dug around in his pockets and pulled out a small golden cross. "I actually had this for a long time. Even before I met Ace. My sensei gave it to me saying it was mine. I don't really know what it is, though. But with this, I'm sure we can dine and dash"

"Awesome! We haven't done that in so long!" Luffy exclaimed, just as his stomach growls. "…Hungry!"

* * *

A hooded figure walked slowly through the streets, unnoticed and slow. The figure didn't mind much, as that was what they were aiming for. They found a decent restaurant and waltzed in, immediately confronted by an overly dressed man, presumably the owner of the place.

"Sorry, but my diner does not accept terminal scum like you." The man answered in an annoyingly haughty voice. The figure wordlessly held out a golden cross pendant, and the noble's eyes widened.

"Th-This is…!" The nobleman glanced up in surprise. "Come in, come in! I'll show you to our best private suite!" The man smiled a fake smile. "Of course, wouldn't want to direct attention to yourself…" The last part went unheard, unfortunately.

The cloaked figure walked in as the man called a servant to serve them as he had some…business to attend to beforehand.

* * *

Once the troublesome trio left the vicinity of the restaurant and into the safety of the forest, it was time for them to hunt. No harm in having a second dinner with the bandits, right? Easily taking down two wild boars, Luffy, Zoro, and Ace headed towards the bandits' humble abode…

"The islands in the south~ are warm~

Paina-purupuru~ their heads get really hot~

And they're all idiots~!"

Ace's face hardened and Zoro sighed in resolution as Luffy continued his song.

"Second verse!

The islands in the north~ are cold~

Hyakkoi-koikoi~ their heads shiver all around~

And they're all idiots~!"

.

* * *

On Whitebeard's ship, Trafalgar Law sneezed and suddenly has the sudden urge to dissect a rubber ball and set it on fire. Or anything rubber for that matter. For what reason he didn't know, but it would be better to quell this urge lest he lose his mind.

 _SevenDemonSpawn-LineBreakBroughtToYouByZoro'sLackOfNavigationSkills_

On his way to the presumably safe East Blue, Sanji sneezed and his eyes darted around to see if anyone had heard. Being a stowaway was hard work. To his right on a shelf, he found a rubber band and had the sudden urge to snap it in half.

* * *

.

"Third verse!

The islands in the east~"-""Shut _up_ Luffy!"" Zoro and Ace whacked Luffy in the head, where it bounced back but still had two rather large bumps.

"Oww! Ace! 'Ro! That hurt!"

* * *

The three made their way back to the familiar clearing, to the bandit's home base. Luffy burst through the door as Zoro and Ace put down the animal meat.

"HEEEY! MAN-WOMAN! WE'RE BACK! MAKE DINNER!~" the youngest bellowed.

"Yeah—pfft—man-woman! Cook us some grub!" Ace smirked playfully. Zoro hadn't bothered restraining himself and outright _howled_ in laughter.

"YOU BRATS!" The woman(?) roared, storming into the main room. Grabbing a hold of the two boars, she scowls at the boys. "Give me that."

Slightly strained but nevertheless undeterred, she picked up all three of the boys by the backs of their shirts and tossed them to the washroom.

"Don't come back out until you count to five thousand! You smell like shit!"

Zoro scowled at the man-woman's back for a minute before water splashed in his face. Sputtering in surprise, he swerves his head in the direction of the perpetrator. "Ace, what the hell?!"

"Aw, c'mon _marimo_! Don't you feel right at home?" He received a harsh spurt of water at his face. "Ow! That stung!"

"Hmph. You had it coming." Zoro huffed and splashed Ace again, resulting in an all-out water fight. Luffy, on the other hand couldn't join his brothers in the barrel to bathe lest he drown, so he settled with dumping himself with water in a bucket. Luffy glanced at his bickering friends and grinned. Things would never change!

* * *

The three of them were at their favorite spot in the woods, a cliffside right by the ocean. Mid-morning and it was incredibly peaceful.

"Ace. Luffy. Do you have anyone you want to meet out there one day? Somewhere on that ocean?"

"Hn? Why ask that, Zoro? You already know I wanna beat that Whitebeard so I can prove that I'm better than—"

"Better than who?" Luffy interrupted, curious. Ace froze. Zoro looked away. "Uh..oops?"

"Zoro! I'm gonna kill you!"

"I forgot he didn't know, okay?! We've been together for so long already anyways so does it really matter?" Zoro defended as Ace tackled him. "For all we know Luffy's dad could be the world's most wanted!"

"—But he is." Luffy put in his two cents. Zoro continued, using the sheathe of the Wadō to keep Ace at bay.

"See? Not to mention that that crazy old man Garp is his gra—wait, what?" Both older boys stared at Luffy, who blinked owlishly at them.

"Monkey D. Dragon is my dad."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"God dammit, Lu." Ace sighed.

"What?"

"Idiot." Zoro facepalmed.

"What did I do?!"

Zoro's eyes found Ace's. "And here we were worried. I was gonna tell him anyway since it's obvious he wouldn't care and I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even know _our_ dads. I just didn't expect a brat like _him_ to be the son of _Dragon. Leader of the Revolution_."

"What about your dads?" Luffy whined. Ace scowled.

"Our real names are Dracule Zoro and Gol D. Ace. Our dads are Dracule Mihawk and Gol D. Roger respectively." Zoro deadpanned.

Ace held his breath and Zoro had never felt more exasperated in his life. Finally, Luffy spoke.

"…who?"

Ace bashed his head against a tree because now was a good time for his narcolepsy to kick in and Zoro was tempted to do the same. It was a sad world if _he_ is supposedly the level-headed one out of the three. "The World's Greatest Swordsman and the Pirate King, Luffy."

Realization dawned on his face and he stared at Zoro in shock, who arched a brow.

" _THE PIRATE KING IS A MOSSHEAD?!"_ Luffy screamed, eyes bulging.

" _NO YOU IDIOT, THAT'S ACE'S DAD!"_ Zoro retaliated. He paused. _"AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"_

"Oh." Luffy ignored the second question and walked over to Ace who glanced at him wearily.

 _"DOES THIS MAKE YOU THE PIRATE PRINCE?!"_ he practically _screamed_ in his ear.

"Luffy! Stop YELLING IN OUR FACES!"

 ** _BONK_**

"I _TEEEEE_!"

* * *

Zoro rubbed Luffy's head soothingly as it had two very noticeable bumps that the bandages refused to hold down. Ace said he would be back so in the meanwhile, Zoro tended to Luffy's bruises. Luffy had an uncharacteristic scowl on his face. No, actually, it was a pout.

"When I become a pirate, I'll be stronger than both of you! Our spars won't end in a tie anymore, Zoro, I'm 'Super Serious Luffy!'" the youngest declared, banging his fists on the tree stump they sat by. Zoro snorted.

"Of course, Lu."

"And you and Ace will join my crew!"

"Hell no! I'm going to be captain! I'm the oldest." Ace interrupted, bursting from the bushes.

"Oh, Ace, you're back." Zoro's gaze found the items Ace had brought and arched a brow. "Sake?"

"Sake?" Luffy asked, looking at the bottle. "That's what Shanks always drank.—And I'm the Captain, Ace."

"I'll tell you _exactly_ why _I'm_ going to be Captain after this…" Ace set down the items. "Did you know that if you exchange cups of sake, you become brothers…?"

"Brothers?" Zoro repeated.

"We're going to become brothers?!" Luffy asked, stars in his eyes and completely forgetting their earlier argument. Ace nodded, a fond smile on his face. He pours the sake into the cups and passes them out.

The three of them raise their glasses. """Brothers!""" and drank from the cup.

Luffy immediately gagged and entered a coughing fit. "BITTER!"

Ace tried to keep his breakfast down and inhaled as much air as he can to soothe the burn down his throat. Both of the D. brothers looked in the direction of the one voice missing from the coughing frenzy. "That's foul!"

Zoro was drinking straight out of the bottle. "Ah! That's some good stuff!" He noted the silence and looked at his new brothers. He stared at them, confused.

"What?"

" _How_ are you drinking that stuff?!" Ace exclaimed. Just thinking of drinking as much as a hearty gulp made him pale. Luffy seemed to think the same.

"It's poison I tell you! poison!"

"It's perfectly fine! I don't get what you guys are talking about!" To prove this, Zoro took one more swing and let out a satisfied sigh after he finished the rest.

The two continued to stare wide-eyed at him

* * *

It comes to say that when Dadan discovers that Zoro was the source of her missing booze, she makes sure that he doesn't get ahold of them anymore. At least, by her hands. Garp would kill her if he found out-even is she wasn't the one who gave it to him.

* * *

 **SO IM SUDDENLY TYPING IN WINDINGS AND I DONT KNOW HOW TO STOP.. HOW DO I STOP?!**

 **Oh, ok nvm. That was weird. I couldn't stop typing in WingDings for a moment there. Cool. Anyway, TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! woot. I'm not into parties so my family and I are just going to eat out for Chicken Teriyaki~ Did I spell that right? I dunno but oh well.**

 **REVIEWS!:**

 _LaLuneWolf_ _:_

 _I am so hooked, I cannot wait until the next chapter. I really love hpw it is coming together, and how you are introducing each of them._

 **XD I don't think much on how, I just do, but it's nice to know that it's appreciated!**

 _Black' Victor Cachat_ _:_

 _Good if depressing work depicting Law's mentality upon meeting Doflamingo. X-D for how Robin ends up aboard. Short but sweet account of her first year with them_ _._ _Yes, it was a bit rushed, but optimistic for the rest_

 **Iv'e seen your other reviews, don't worry! And thanks for the compliments about how I began this story with Zoro! The rest of this fic will be, for the most part, following Zoro and Luffy. Not their POV per say, but follow them around on their adventure.**

 _Izzi22_

 _I can't wait! Can't wait! Keep Writing! Keep Writ! Keep! Ke! Ke! Og, I sound like Mrs Merry Christmas now. Anyway! Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Wriiiiiiiiiiiiiitttingggggggg! (now I'm Mr. Four? What the heck?)_

 **XD yo! yo! yo! your-enthusiasm-is-contagious! Glaaad yoooouuuu're enjooooyiiing thiiiiiiiiiiiiiis...!**

 _Matt:_

 _I can't seem to find Rogue IV is it a real story on this site? If so whose it's author?_

 **I think I found it! "The Sun and Sea" by** aslbrosyo **Chapter eight! The link may or may not work, but I hoped they would continue, but they** **didn't, so I did this spinoff of it! There we go! CHAPTER ONE IS FINISHED!**

 **Hint for next chappie: "FIST OF LOVE!"**


	5. Chapter Two: Live

**Chapter Two: "Live"**

 **Ace: 11**

 **Zoro: 10**

 **Luffy: 8**

 **(A week after the previous chapter, I messed up the ages last chapter, oops)**

..

.

* * *

Ace and Luffy were waiting for Zoro to arrive from his hunt. Is was usually on time, though he didn't know it. So what was holding him up?

 _"AAACE! LUUUFYYY! RUN!"_

Aforementioned brothers exchanged startled glances in worry. Zoro _doesn't_ scream. Ace actually screams sometimes, however it was very brief in both length and frequency. Zoro…both boys can't remember if Zoro had screamed at all…

 _"UWAAAA! They were right about you, crazy old fart!"_

Crazy…old…fart…?

 _"GREEN BRAT, COME BACK HERE!"_

 _"MY NAME IS ZORO, SHITTY GRAMPS!"_

All of a sudden, Zoro comes stumbling through the trees, and has definitely seen better days. He had quite a few bumps on his head and was covered in dirt and bruises, clutching his katana as if it were the only thing keeping him alive. "Ah? Ace?! Luffy?! I told you to—" _"GREEEEN BRAAAAT!" "Shit! Too late!"_

Zoro's face made contact with a tree trunk opposite to where he had entered the clearing, the tree having a large dent. The two raven haired brothed turned to stare in surprise. Ace and Luffy had no time to sympathize as Garp barreled forwards, very much resembling the devil himself with his size.

"There you are my good for nothing grandsons!" Garp growled, and the two remaining brothers froze, turning to face Garp. At his expression, they instinctively clung to eachother in fear. There. Was. No. Escape. Now.

"FIST OF LOVE!"

* * *

Zoro muttered quiet incoherent grumbles as Garp laughed. The ten-year old had gotten the brunt of Garp's Fists of Love, to the guilty relief of Ace and Luffy. The young swordsman believed that this would be one of the only times he would _ever_ allow the bandages to stay on. _He can't move ANYWAY_. This was only the second time he had encountered Garp, the first time had been just as he and Ace were beginning to warm up to each other. Zoro had heard Ace's yelling and was worried, so went to investigate. Garp had already vented on Ace, so all Zoro got were a few punches to the head and a promise that he'd dish out more than double the next time he visited. Zoro cried imaginary tears. He kept his word alright.

Zoro laid on the ground beside Garp. Luffy and Ace opposite the two, only a few bandages around their limbs and head. The gramps was prattling on about how they would become great marines when something gold catches his eye. He reaches over to where Zoro's shirt was discarded and picked up the cross pendant from before and narrowed his eyes. "Dracule Zoro huh?"

Ace and Luffy gulped and stared at Garp with wide eyes while Zoro tensed.

"Roronoa Zoro to you, kuso-jiji." Zoro scowled. The Vice Admiral laughed heartily and ruffled the mini-swordsman's hair.

"Don't worry brat. If I didn't turn in these two, I wouldn't do it to you. Your father on the other hand…"

"Zoro, wasn't your father a Shibukai?" Ace asked, genuinely curious.

"The fact that he's not and what he did to lose that title is what made him so wanted anyway." Was the young swordsman's response.

"Ne, ne! What did 'Ro's old man do, gramps?" Luffy asked. Garp sighed. Considering the circumstances, they _were_ about to… he would have done the same if it were…

"He attacked MarieJois and killed five Celestial Dragons."

Ace and Zoro looked confused as Luffy's eyes lit up. "Dragons? They were dragons? Dragons exist? SO COOL. I wanna meet a dragon. Wonder if dragons poop..? Do they taste like meat?" Luffy paused. "MY DAD IS A DRAGON?!"

Garp began laughing as Ace face-palmed. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"I've heard of them somewhere. Aren't they those snobby bastards who think they're god?"

"The only difference between them and pirates is that they are actually treated as such." Garp said.

"The why don't the marines get them?" Ace asked skeptically. "Isn't that the opposite of what marines stand for?" Garp didn't respond.

"Well!" He exclaimed, startling the boys. "Enough of that. I have marine stuff to do, so I'll see you brats again next month!"

Luffy waves goodbye.

* * *

Makino makes her regular weekly visit the day after and laughs at the trio's expense. She brings her own homemade recipes and makes them a warm meal before lessons. Ace had requested to take lessons in order to meet Shanks one day and thank him for saving Luffy's life, while Zoro's wanted to ask about his father. Zoro had easily managed to master basic mannerisms, then insisting that that was all he'd need, while Ace continued to struggle, having never used proper etiquette all his life, neither had he been exposed to it. When asking Zoro, the young swordsman simply replied that in a Dojo, one must always respect others. Ace scowled at that and asked Zoro so speak politely, or at least respectfully around others so he could practice. Luffy really didn't help in that regard as the bandits were unnerved at the green-haired boy's sudden change in attidude.

Makino laughed from the sidelines as the Mayor grumbled about the respect brats give out these days. Or rather, the lack of it.

* * *

Ace is twelve, Luffy is nine, and Zoro had just turned eleven five days ago. Today it was too early for Ace or Luffy to wake up so Zoro was the first to see _them_.

Men in white with blue accented uniforms marching in rows a few trees away, and Zoro puts out the lantern. The sun hadn't fully risen yet, and if Zoro had to guess, it was around 6:30 in the morning. Fastening the Wadō Ichimonji to his haramaki, along with two other cheap katana, Zoro wakes up his brothers.

"Ace!" he hisses. "Luffy! You gotta wake up. _Marines_."

That woke them up quickly and the three of them peered through the window of their tree-house. They widened their eyes as the troop of Marines were suddenly right in front of their tree. A marine officer strides forward.

"You have one minute to surrender yourselves, if you little demons know what's good for you." he sneers. All the marine's guns were aimed towards the three and their eyes widened. They duck back in and huddle together as far away from the window as possible.

"What do we do? How did they know?" Luffy asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"More importantly, how do we escape." Zoro added. Both nervously looked to Ace.

"…This is more people than we can handle." He admitted. "But there's no way in hell we're going to just give up. We've got the home-field advantage. Nobody knows these woods like we do…"

The three whisper hurriedly as the minutes are quickly passing by, and the first shot fired right through the floor, startling them into action. The shooting continues, and Zoro follows through with Ace's plan: stealthily slice up an exit, end up on one of the branches, close up said exit, and jump from branch to branch, and never look down.

The three had never used this method before, stumbling here and there, giving the two others a heart attack before righting oneself. The sound of a tree falling over and the crash of wood encourage them to go faster. Soon enough, the trees stopped and Luffy identified the small town up ahead as Foosha Village, where the three could ask for some means of escape. Nodding to each other once, they all sprinted forward as Luffy led them to Party's Bar, where Makino was. Bursting through, Luffy found her behind the counter.

"Makino! We're need a boat!" Luffy exclaimed.

"The marines!" Zoro gripped the handle of the Wadō.

"They found us." Ace added.

Makino's eyes widened and worriedly ushered them to the meager docks they had. She called the villagers over who grew concerned at her panicked expression. Upon learning the situation and knowing Luffy personally, one of the fishermen gave them his small sailboat to the three, while the grocer lent three barrels of fresh food and drink that should last a while on sea. Makino gave them a compass and a few extra clothes. There was only time for quick _"See you later"_ s, because they would undoubtedly meet again someday. Makino embraced the three, remembering all the times she came to visit them in the forest with the Mayor, and teach them like she would her own sons. Leaning down with her eyes moist but with a confident smile, she encouraged them one more time. The three set off, Makino's words of support clear in their heads.

"Don't survive. Live."

When Dawn Island was too far to discern specific features, the forest lit up in flames, and a particularly strong gust of wind pushes them away until the island was no more than a speck on the horizon.

* * *

 **(1,548 words)**

* * *

 **Not much to say here, but no, it wasn't a buster call. Sakazuki had arrived from the other side of the island, and burned the forest down in fury as he realised that Ace, Zoro, and Luffy had escaped, and the three are on their way to meet a new friend. Anyway, I guess there should be an update every weekend.**

 **Ace: 12**

 **Zoro: 11**

 **Luffy: 8**

 **REVIEWS!:**

 _Mel72000:_

 _Thank you very much, I can't wait for more !_

 **Thank YOU! And here's the weekly update!**

 _Black' Victor Cachat:_

 _Interesting with Luffy and Zoro as brothers, and does fit since they are closest of the Straw Hats (by a faint if noticeable degree)._

 **I always thought that the bond between Captain and (unofficial but undeniable) First Mate is more than just friends, just as the bond of crew and Captain is more than just** **acquaintances. Family. Brotherhood. But for now, the latter is good. And don't worry! Sabo will still be one of the Bros!**

 _Guest:_

 _happy birthday your story is awesome and super cute love your writings so much bye!_

 **Short, sweet, and appreciated! Thanks for being the one to scknowledge the fact that I have lived yet another year! The only one of my reviewers actually. And now I know that the "name" you put in when not logged onto does not appear when review is submitted, and that all my fancy nicknames before this account has been wasted.**


	6. Chapter Three: Something about Walls

**Chapter Three: Spinach and Something about Walls**

 **Ace: 11**

 **Zoro: 10**

 **Luffy: 8**

 **(Three days after we left off.)**

 **..**

 **.**

Line Break

Luffy sat at the head of their small sailboat, staring at awe at the vast sea. Miles and miles in every direction, nothing but ocean and the thrill of adventure!

 _~Grrrroooowwl~_

Luffy turned and looked expectedly at his brothers.

 _~Grrrroooowwl~ ~Grrrroooowwl~_

Ace and Zoro glared at Luffy halfheartedly.

"You two ate all the food." Luffy accused. The two older brothers' glare hardened. Luffy was unaffected…as usual.

"" _What?""_

"You guys are a bunch of gluttons. That's what I said."

"If there's anyone who's a glutton it's _you!_ "

Luffy scoffed. He _scoffed_. Ace scowled at his littlest brother. The _nerve_ —

"IT'S A FISH." Luffy suddenly exclaimed, pointing ahead of them. This successfully drew the two's attention from _their_ glutton of a brother to the structure at sea. It was indeed a fish-ship. Ace leaned forward to read the letters above entrance. They were still pretty far, though.

"B…A? A…R…um-I give up. Zoro, what does it say? The greenhead in turn didn't move from his spot and simply glanced at the sign.

" _Baratie_. It's called the Baratie." Zoro answered. "It looks fairly new."

"Sounds like a restaurant." Ace says, leaning back. "But we don't have anything to pay with."

"Hell ya! Eat n' Run!" Luffy cheered.

"But where're going to _run_ , Lu?" Ace asked. "If you haven't noticed, we're on the sea, and you're a hammer."

"Ah. You're right, Ace."

 _~Grrrroooowwl~_

 _~Grrrroooowwl~_

 _~Grrrroooowwl~_

The three of them groaned. Zoro sighed and pulled out the pendant. "Here we go. We can use this again." Ace shook his head.

"The last place we used that was probably where we were found out, that damn nobleman and the restaurant." He said. _~Grrrroooowwl~_ "…maybe we can play the part of three hungry kids lost at sea?"

"We don't have to act for that one." Zoro pointed out, thumbing the gold at the end of the Wadō's grip. "It's the best we've got."

Line Break

The young blonde boy watched as three other kids around his age arrived and tied their meager sailboat to the docks of the _Baratie_. They looked hungry, sure, but not starved. The restaurant had only opened up a year ago. Sanji rushed up the stairs to find Zeff, the pirate who saved his life and was teaching him to make food. So far, it was only him, Zeff, Patty, Carne, and a few others employed at the restaurant, and Zeff promised that the next customers would be his to cook for, to see how far he had gotten in terms of cooking. Needless to say, Sanji was thrilled! Not that he let that old fart know. "Old fart! Three more—"

"I know, eggplant. Three other eggplants your size. It fits that you serve them a kid's meal."

Sanji scowled, but didn't let that get to him. He bounded down the stairs with a spring in his step to greet his first customers.

Line Break

"Definitely at least a year old. The wood is sturdy and isn't as worn." Ace noted, as Luffy awed at the fish-shaped structure as Zoro finished tying the knot to their boat. The main doors opened and the three perked up to see a blond boy, half his face covered with his fringe and a swirly right eyebrow. There were three reactions.

Zoro snickered.

Luffy admired it.

Ace remained passive. "Is this place a _restaurant_ on the sea?"

"Yeah." The blonde boy said, ushering them inside. "Isn't it great? The name's Sanji by the way. I don't have a surname."

"Portgas D. Ace, and yeah, a restaurant on the sea sounds pretty smart."

"Roronoa Zoro."

"Monkey D. Luffy—future Pirate King!"

Sanji arched a brow at the youngest's declaration but let it be. "Sit at whatever table. Is there anything specific you want to eat?"

"MEAT!" Luffy cheered. Ace and Zoro replied whatever Luffy ordered, so he asked Luffy again what kind of meat he wanted.

Sanji sighed as he just got meat again. Ace seemed to feel his frustration as he asked for twelve servings of Sanji's best dish. At Sanji's look, Zoro explained that they had been at sea without food for three days. Sanji had left soon after that, determined to make the three the best damn meal they'd ever tasted!

Line Break

Sanji came back balancing three trays, each with four servings each with a proud grin on his face. He set each down and was about to ask for beverages when Luffy suddenly let out a boisterous shout.

"So..so…GOOD! IT'S DELICIOUS!" He laughed between messy mouthfuls. Zoro hummed in agreement as he ate his hungrily. Ace hadn't even been able to speak between bites and nearly choked, pausing and beating at his chest. Zoro and Luffy instinctively gave him one firm strike to the back as the food in his throat is swallowed properly, but not stopping their meal as Ace promptly resumes his as if nothing had happened. The other customers chuckled and resumed their own meals.

Seconds later, Sanji was presented with a full Zoro, a Luffy asking for more, and Ace had fallen asleep once his four plates were empty…still holding out his plate for more. Sanji stared in disbelief as Zeff came over to the three.

"I can tell you three have nothing of value other than Spinach's katana there."

"The hell did you just call me?" Zoro glared and clutched the blade protectively as Luffy stood up on his chair.

"You can't take away Zoro's treasure!"

"Didn't say I was. We have things to discuss, you three. One about the pay, and the other for our ears only." Zoro nodded and motioned for Luffy to bring Ace as they followed Zeff.

"Zoro! Wrong way!"

"Wha? Really?"

"Clean up after them, won't you, Eggplant!"Zeff called back to a confused Sanji. Usually in these situations, the old fart wouldn't bother talking to dirt poor customers, just feed and send them on their way without a word. Sanji finished cleaning their table quickly and went to eavesdrop.

Line Break

The old man stared hard at Zoro, as if judging him and Zoro hated feeling vulnerable, scowling back at the old man. Luffy was rambling nonsensical things about a "treasure tab" and Ace…he was still asleep despite being dragged up stairs by Luffy The point was, neither D. was paying attention to the other two in the room.

Line Break

There was, however, one listening in.

Sanji's eyes widened at the conversation he was hearing. That marimo was the son of Dracule Mihawk? He was still in shock so he hadn't heard Luffy's footsteps towards the door until he found himself leaning on air and stumbled to the ground. "Oof!"

"It seems I wasn't talking quietly enough."

"Shut it, old fart!" Sanji shot back, totally not embarrassed he was caught. The rubber boy, Luffy laughed.

"Shishishi! Now you know 'Ro's name! You have a secret name, too right?"

Sanji was startled at the boy's accurate accusation and it took him longer than it should to deny it. He hoped no one else noticed.

They all noticed.

Even Zeff was surprised, Zoro had noted. Ace was now awake, by the way, readers. Oh, wait. Wasn't supposed to think tha—HEY. ZORO, I'M STOPPING YOU RIGHT THERE—oops? Sorry. BACK TO THE SCRIPT. Okay, get out of my head!

The other three were staring at Zoro in worry.

"Zoro, why are you—" "Nothing!" Zoro flushed, grumbling about something about a wall. Luffy shrugged while Sanji burst out laughing, guessing at the event THAT HE SHOULDN'T KNOW OF, and suddenly laughs even harder.

…

…

Sanji _randomly_ receives a boot to the head, resulting in a bump. All of a sudden, it's Zoro who's laughing.

Thus begins the first fight of many…

Line Break

A special recipe lands in front of Sanji with a note of apology. Ace, Zeff, and Luffy try to make sense of what had just happened as Zoro received a generous amount of booze to stay silent. It was now dark out and Zeff decided to have the conversation tomorrow, the three brothers sleeping in the guest room together.

Line Break

 **(1,352 words)**

 **Line Break**

… **Anyone know how to fix the Fourth Wall?**

 **They meet Sanji! Another impressive heritage (Ace: This is getting old) is introduced next chapter and then they will set sail for the Grand Line with or without Sanji(?). Not that it would be useful later on in their adventure…**

 **Ace: 11**

 **Zoro: 10**

 **Luffy: 8**

 **Sanji: 10**

 **REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 4: This Isn't Goodbye!

**Chapter Four: This isn't "Goodbye"**

 **Ace: 11**

 **Zoro: 10**

 **Luffy: 8**

 **Sanji: 10**

 **(The following morning)**

 **A/N: And I changed something, because after some more thinking, I realized that Sanji should stay at the Baratie for a few more years? So yeah, he'll be left behind, stay with Zeff a little longer (Stubborn little chef)**

 **..**

 **.**

Line Break

The five of them are once again in the Zeff's quarters in a heated argument. None knew how it began. Zoro was arguing how the three of them should just leave Sanji and keep going to avoid the marines. Luffy was insisting that Sanji come with them for an adventure, with Ace supporting Luffy. Sanji adamantly refused, saying he owed the old man too much to just _up and leave_ no questions asked. Zeff subtly insisted that Sanji's life would be wasted and that he should pursue his dream— _their_ dream.

 _That_ had gotten Sanji's attention. _'The old fart's right.'_ He admitted to himself. _'My life cost him a leg, which cost him adventure.'_ He found himself staring intently at the peg leg that was once Zeff's foot. _'I could pay him back with an even greater adventure, but I don't want to risk running into_ them.' Pushing down unwanted memories, Sanji shook his head. _'No, that's not it. I could face them on my own if I wanted to. What's really holding me back is the fact that I don't want to leave so soon. The old fart's the most fatherly figure I'd had my whole life, and I've only just gotten accustomed to it.'_

"It's too soon for me to leave." Sanji looked from Luffy to Zeff, then Luffy again. "I need to stay with this old fart. With his shitty personality he's going to need a little company, lest he become an antisocial loner, which will make his food taste like crap." Sanji noticed Luffy about to protest again, as well as Zeff. He spoke again before continuing. "If you guys ever need me, you'll know where I am. If I ever need you, I'll contact you somehow. And I'll join you guys on this adventure, too, when that time comes. "For now, I'll be with this old fart."

"Don't have to leave." Luffy pouted. "Just bring the ossan with us!"

Sanji gaped. "You can't just do that!"

"Why not?" Ace asked.

"This restaurant is his treasure! He'd never leave it behind. And I don't want to leave either. Not yet, anyway. But if the time comes, when the time comes, then maybe I will."

Luffy solemnly watched Sanji a bit before grinning widely. "Ah! I see. Well, then I guess we'll see you!" The rubber boy bounded over to the mini-swordsman who was already waiting at the door, beginning to chat about adventure and meat. Ace stayed behind and put a hand on Sanji's shoulder, smiling the same D-shaped grin his brother had.

"We'll meet again sometime! Sanji!"

The chef found a smile—though not as wide as Ace's—grow on his face. Luffy, Zoro, and Ace climbed into their little boat and set sail, Ace recounting the directions Zeff had intructed him. Luffy began to jump on the boat, making it rock softly, his arms waving in the air.

"Join my crew in the future!" Luffy called back grinning.

"No, _my_ crew!" Ace interrupted.

Zoro let out a laugh as the two bickered. "Later Swirly-Brow!"

Sanji was already out of earshot but his far-off retort still sent his message. Next Stop: Logue Town!

 **One week later…**

A humble sailboat docked itself near the harbor of Logue Town, out of sight due to its miniscule size. The trio stared at it for a bit, etching its structure to memory. They had conversed that they would have to begin stowing away from now on. Surely a sea known as "The Pirate's Graveyard" was more dangerous than that of East Blue? Ace, Zoro, and Luffy decided then to look around together, asking about the Grand Line. Luffy gaped at everything they passed with awe. The buildings in Foosha weren't this big! Zoro noticed when the enviorment grew less and less maintained and darker with each step they took. Luffy tripped once or twice and Zoro himself nearly stumbled on uneven cement.

"Ace. Do you know where we're going?" Zoro muttered, ignoring the subtle stares of the men as they passed by. "This doesn't seem like the ideal place to lay low. You know we get into fights easily."

"Ah, I know. But the best place for us to get information without anyone really caring about _why_ are places like these, right?"

"I guess you're right about that…oi, Luffy. Stay with us. Don't want you to get lost."

Ace snorted but kept quiet, opting to pretend he hadn't heard anything of the like. Fortunately, Zoro hadn't heard, as he was busy with Luffy. Ace stopped walking suddenly, getting bumped into by his two younger brothers.

"Ace! Why'd you stop?" Luffy asked. Ace gave no reply and began going down the steps to a bar. Luffy quickly followed after, and so did Zoro, after waiting a minute to stare at the sign before catching up.

 _'A bar named Gold Roger…?'_

Once Zoro was inside, he looked around for a sign of his brothers, which wasn't really that difficult, largely due to the fact that Luffy couldn't stay still or quiet to save his life. They were at the front with the bartender. As Zoro approached, he noticed Ace's hardened face.

 **A minute or so ago…**

"Oi, ossan. Why is the bar named like it is?"

The old man was startled at the question and more so the youth that the voice portrayed, searching for the source and finding two young boys with messy, raven hair. Brothers, perhaps? "...Oi, answer the question." The freckled one to the right repeated with a frown, as if he already knew the answer. The old man shrugged.

"He was a true pirate." The elderly bartender replied. "He has much of my respect."

The young boy's eyes widened in surprise, as if that wasn't what he'd been expecting at all. His companion's head snapped towards him as well.

"You know him, old man?!" The bartender reminisced his first and only meeting with the pirate not yet king.

"He came to this bar once, when it went by another name." He told them as he refilled another man's glass. "It was right before he began the journey that crowned him 'The King of the Pirates.' He had a terminal illness, and wanted to go out with a _bang!_ —and what a 'bang!' that was, starting an entirely new era." The old bartended laughed.

"Stop messing with me!" The freckled boy said furiously. "Why don't you hate him?!"

"You're making it sound like I should, young lad. Why do you hate a man you've never met?"

 **Present…**

The old bartender's attention was taken by another boy, whom had plopped down on a stool beside the younger raven-headed boy. "Don't run off like that, you two! You could've gotten lost." The green-haired boy scolded. He had a sword wrapped up on his back—why would he have a sword?. The freckled raven looked insulted at the mere thought.

" _You_. Telling _me._ Not to get _lost?_ "

"Did I stutter? What are you implying?"

" _Shishishi!_ Oi, everyone's looking at you. Stop being idiots!"

The two stared at Luffy, who's words registered a moment later and found that, yes, they were being stared at by the other patrons. A man, clearly drunk (the one in this role usually is), stumbled over to the kids.

"Th-the'ell some…some bratz do..doin' in a pla-ce like 'is?" He stuttered looming over them. Luffy reeled back.

"Ew, old man. You reek."

ˆ _THE HELL'D YOU SAY?!"_

The drunk man swung his fist but Ace caught it and jumped off the stool, bringing the man down, Luffy followed suit and pinned him to the floor after knocking out his breath. Ace knocked the guy unconscious with a swift kick to the head and the two returned to their seats as if nothing happened. The rest of the patrons continued to gawk at the unconscious heap on the floor. And that's also when the old bartender noticed the green-haired kid drinking some alcohol…a few other _empty_ bottles beside him. Suddenly, another unnamed stranger took charge and attacked the boys, only to be knocked out by a covered sheath. All the patrons stood up. Like hell they'd get done in by a bunch of brats!

"Hou? So they want more, eh? Our last bar fight had been a week or so ago, back in Low Town." Ace smirked, cracking his knuckles.

Luffy laughed his usual _"Shishishi!"_ and rolled his arm around in its socket. "It's been a while!"

"A place this close to the Grand Line should put up a better fight." Zoro grinned, drawing the _Wadō Ichimōnji_.

 _'Who the hell are these kids?"_ The old man wondered worriedly.

Ace charged forward first, ducking under a man's grasp and quickly struck his knees, making him stumble into the man behind him, who furiously knocked him out of the way and went for Luffy. The youngest laughed at his first victim, stretching to grab ahold of his shoulders.

"Gomu-Gomu no...ROCKET!"

The men, in a moment of bewilderment, lost focus on the other two boys, Ace and Zoro. Ace picked up a long piece of wood that was probably once the leg of one of the bar stools and used it as a staff. Charging forward, he hit two men in the face at once, and used his momentum to land a foot on each of their shoulders. He kicked them both sideways and used the staff to strike the men behind him and before him before moving on to another group. He noted for later that he should get some sort of pipe soon, like the one they had back at Dawn, and one for Luffy, too. Kicking a man in the face and knocking him down still connected to his foot, Ace used the falling man to barrel into another's gut with his "staff."

Zoro was doing just as well, weaving through their legs with his katana and taking advantage of his smaller stature he sliced up their feet and sliced some deeper gashes on their legs to render them immobile from the pain. The footfalls of the fight indicated that the cellar was directly beneath the wooden floorboard and Zoro knocked out a few more men as he subtley cut through the floorboard, creating a rough square. As soon as he had finished he jumped out of the way and grinned at the floor fell, taking a several patrons with it. He continues fighting, excitement clear on his face.

The first man Luffy had knocked out with his _Rocket_ got his head embedded into the ceiling...oops. But no worries! He's alive. Laughing as he launched his attacks, he missed a few punches and got knocked back a little. He was about to say his usual line when the patrons began to ask why he didn't seem hurt depite being punched multiple times, but Ace's warning not to do so echoed in his head. He bounced from place to place, rocketing a few times with a chair in hand, and careful not to harm his brothers.

The three regrouped as they were surrounded, and finished off the rest of the patrons. The bartender simply gaped and as the bar fell silent sans the trio's laughs and satisfaction and the muffled groans from their victims. The two ravens and marimo returned to their spots at the counter which stayed surprisingly intact.

Footsteps clambered down the narrow steps into the bar and the trio froze at the sight of the marine attire.

"...Hey, old man. What happened here? Bar fight?"

"Yeah. Idiots had another fight." The bartender said truthfully.

"Who are those kids? They shouldn't be here in a place like this."

"They're the kids of one of my friends who's out of town." he lied.

To the major relief of the three under the counter, the marine had a drink and left behind a sack of Beri for the damages, as well as his drink.

The three had been served some juice (to Zoro's dismay) and chatted more with the old man. When they left, they had knowledge of which ships were heading to the Grand Line and their purpose. The old bartender bid them goodbye and sighed at the mess, but couldn't bring himself to place the blame on those boys, especially the one that strinkingly resembled Roger minus the freckles. The one in the Straw Hat also seemed to resemble the great pirate in personality. Just like Roger, he knew these three would become just as great as Roger himself.

The three made it back to the main streets, Luffy eagerly begging to see the execution platform. Ace's mind softened ever so slightly when it came to his dad, and grew curious as well. Zoro followed along.

"I wanna see it!" Luffy said excitedly. "The Pirate King's last view!"

 **(1,348 words)**

 **I lied and I'm late.**

 **(Garbage is mysteriously thrown into author's face** **…somehow)**

 **Welp, the best I can say is sorry(more trash…is that a rotten tomato?!)BUT I ALWAYS HAVE AN EXCUSE. (even more trash)**

… **ew.**

 **But anyway, I've been into another fandom, Boku no Hero Academia(My Hero Academia)! And my new SECOND fav character is Todoroki Shouto. Or Midoriya Izuku. It changes.**

 **But anyway, the other reason this chapter came out so late was purely due to the fact I was thinking too hard on Sanji's situation but today I decided** _ **'F*ck it'**_ **and just wrote the chapter my own damn way! It's not fun if my head hurts, anyway.**

 **You readers shouldn't pry too deep into these kind of fanfics anyway.**

 **Sorry for the delay, and I hope—nah who am I kidding? This might happen a few more times as this story is not my first priority. It is actually my third. So yeah. Aaanyway…**

 **Ace: 11**

 **Zoro: 10**

 **Luffy: 8**

 **Sanji: 10**


	8. Chapter Five: Kitetsu III and Yubashiri

**Chapter Five: Kitetsu III and Yubashiri**

 **Ace: 12**

 **Zoro: 11**

 **Luffy: 9**

 **Sanji: 11**

 **..**

 **.**

 **I apologize for the months-long wait! I got into RWBY! Isn't it funny how both Zoro and Qrow—my now favorite characters—have the same amount of letters in their names? Roronoa. Branwen. Zoro. Qrow.**

… **Roronoa-Branwen? Hmm… I smell a crossover.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **()**

Indeed, Luffy _did_ get to see the execution platform. To make his day better, he was going to _climb_ it. To see what Ace's dad saw. Now…if only his brother would _let go of him!_

"Ace! Lemme go!~" Luffy whined, but the grip on his ankle stayed firm. Ace was just as stubborn as he was.

"I wanna go up too, but we need to find Zoro." Ace frowned at him. Luffy continued his futile efforts and Ace was seriously considering going through with it…honestly, Zoro gets lost at the most inconvenient times—

"Zoro doesn't even want to see it, remember?" the youngest pouted.

Ace thought about it and found he agreed. Not needing any further confirmation, Luffy laughed and stretched his arm to the top of the structure, grabbing Ace as well.

"Gomu Gomu no…"

Ace still wasn't used to this.

"ROCKET!"

* * *

Getting a promotion wasn't really all that exciting. Getting your own post, however, was something to look forward to. Especially since Logue Town is the perfect place to weed out pirates before they enter the Grand Line. _Captain_ Smoker was only promoted a week and a half ago, and already, his presence had already affected the town. Crime rate and the criminals themselves have decreased significantly, though some scum still linger… really, the only reason he wasn't of higher rank and how it always took him forever to get promoted was because he was not completely obedient to higher-ups and that, at his current age, he hadn't had enough "experience."

 _Knock-knock…_

"Come in."

"Captain Smoker!"

"What is it."

"There are reports of two young boys refusing to come down from the execution platform, the eldest seemingly no older than 12." Smoker's face became void of his usual apathy and replaced by slight irritation.

"…Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir?"

"Are you telling me you can't handle a few troublesome brats?" Smoker kept his gaze strong as the marine began to sweat, but remained silent. Sighing, he got up from his seat and began to make his way to the window. Opening it, he jumped down into the busy streets of Louguetown and towards the town square. As he got closer, he listened to bits of conversation from passerby, just in case he hears anything informative.

 _/-the price of this is unbelievable!/_

 _/Have you seen this place? I'm new/_

 _/I can't believe that was true-/_

 _/-cution platform? Kids these days./_

Smoker paused at the last one and found the source of the voice to be from an elderly couple having lunch a little to his left. He walked up towards them. They hadn't noticed him until he tapped on the table. The Marine nonchantly noted the lack of surprise on their faces.

"Yes?"

"Have you two been talking about some kids on the execution platform?"

"Why, yes we have, young man! Two of 'em."

"What were they like?"

"Mmm, lets see…" the elderly woman tapped her chin. "Two kids with dark messy hair. The younger one had a straw hat"

Smoker nodded to them in thanks and resumed his way to the town square. His first cleanup here in Louguetown and it was reprimanding some brats.

Before that, however…he saw a group of pirates walk menacingly into a weapons shop.

* * *

Zoro wandered aimlessly through the streets with his katana strapped to his back. Ace and Luffy had wandered off a while ago so he was left on his own. Well, he didn't really want to see the Execution Platform, anyway. He paused in the middle of the road and saw a weapons shop to his right. He doesn't have any cash, but maybe he can still get a two extra swords for free… maybe try out that three-sword-style he thought of before.

Meh.

Nonetheless, the young swordsman wandered into the shop, examining all the swords and guns—mostly swords—on display. Ippon-Matsu, the shop's owner at the counter watched him, annoyed.

' _This kid…'_

* * *

Ace and Luffy continued to ignore the marines coaxing—then demanding—then threatening—them to come down, enjoying the more-or-less same view Roger had before he died. It was a nice view, if you set aside the fact that Ace's dad had died in that same exact spot. When Luffy asked, Ace shrugged.

"Hard to care for an asshole like that." He muttered. That was that. From where they were, the two boys could see as far as the harbor they'd arrived in. Ace narrowed his eyes on the visible horizon, before pulling on Luffy's arm to move and _get off the goddamned platform!_

"Ace? What are you—oh."

They didn't need to read the letters spelled proudly across the sails to know. Both of them would recognize those blue and white colors anywhere.

"Sorry, Lu. We're leaving."

* * *

"Hey, brat. If you're not with anyone to buy anything you should just go." Ippon-Matsu, or, for the sake of simplicity, Matsu, muttered. The kid had unusual green hair and normal clothes ( a bundle tied around his back ), and as soon as he turned around, the shopkeeper found unusual silver eyes matched with a seemingly permanent scowl. The kid then had the nerve to arch a brow at the shopkeeper before returning to observing the swords on display. He was about to kick the kid out himself when a group of pirates walked in and began helping themselves. The supposed leader of the group made his way to the front.

"I'm the greatest swordsman in all of the East Blue! Porcheny! We're allowed to take what we like—" He sent Matsu an ugly grin "—no charge, right?"

The brute waltzed over to the collection of threatening-looking broadswords on display. At the shop keeper's bout of silence, the pirates began pillaging the shop for weapons. The door opened in the middle of the chaos, and in stepped none other than Smoker, the White Chase.

"Now, what are you doing, ruining an establishment such as this?"

The pirates—as one, turned to look at the Marine Captain with shock, agitation, and slight fear.

"Oh, shit! It's Smoker!" As soon as his name was said, five men fell unconscious on the wooden floor of the shop, aforementioned marine had his fist raised in an end-strike position, surrounded by the unconscious criminals.

There were only a handful of pirates left, and the leader quickly snatched a heavily decorated sword off one of the shelves, and got into a stance. Smoker would be tricky to get by, but above all, he's a marine through and though. If Porcheny were to escape, he'd need some sort of hostage…But that old shopkeeper's too far away, and there's no one else in the shop other than him, his men, and his obstacle—

"Greatest swordsman in the East Blue, eh?"

All eyes were drawn to Zoro, who had remained unnoticed (surprisingly) until now. He looked up at Porcheny, a glint in his silver eyes. The permanent scowl on the boy's face seemed to deepen. Not in anger, but apparent annoyance. Smoker's eyes widened in recognition. It's one of those kids from the bar.

"Your stance is horrific at best, and that sword you grabbed is created for the sole purpose of displaying wealth." He said monotonously. "The carvings on the handle defeats its purpose so you have a shitty grip. Then there's the blade itself. Those embedded gems knock off its balance way more than it already had with that shape."

"Why you little—"

Porcheny acted, pinning Zoro to the wall with average-ish speed and pointing the decorated blade at his neck.

Before Smoker went to intervene, Zoro had grabbed a nearby katana and sliced at Porcheny's arm. The man cried out in both pain and surprise, releasing Zoro, and the kid went on to dispatch the rest of the man's underlings. He was still for a moment before gripping his own arm that held the blade in surprise. Zoro stared at his own hand and the blade he currently wielded, he reviewed with himself the past few seconds.

' _What…what the hell was that? The feeling…the_ hunger _! That wasn't me…'_ The flame-patterned katana seemed to calm somewhat, as if satisfied at what it's done as droplets of blood slid off its stainless steel and staining the light wooden floor`. _'…this katana.'_ "...woah."

Porcheny tightened his grip on the decorative sword.

"What—what the hell did you do?" he demanded. Zoro shrugged. It was clear that the nine-year-old was almost as equally confused.

"I didn't do anything, old man." He said. "It was this sword."

"Don't give me that BS. It's in your hand." He growled. "It's IN. _YOUR_. HAND."

"Not my fault. The moment you pointed that dull-ass sword at me this katana—" The kid raised the blade he held in his right hand, it's sheath in his other hand. "—was screaming for blood."

As if to confirm, the blade caught light and glinted menacingly in the dimmed light of the shop.

"With things as they were, who was I to deny it?"

As Porcheny and Zoro partook in a staring contest of sorts, Smoker caught movement in his peripheral and saw the old shopkeeper staring at Zoro with a mix of uncontrolled emotions. Horror, fear…pity? He broke the silence.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

The shopkeeper looked startled at the question. "Th-that sword the kid is holding…" He stammered out. "Sandai Kitetsu, it—about that sword—it's…that's a cursed sword!"

There was a brief pause as this information soon sunk in. Soon Porcheny let out a guffaw that sounded suspiciously like a sigh of relief.

"If it's cursed, then this kid'll die anyway!" he exclaimed, loosening his tense self.

"I'm not gonna die." The young swordsman said indignantly. The older pirate arched a brow but barely opened his mouth before he was interrupted.

"The idiot would die from getting _lost_ before losing to some evil sword." A young voice noted.

"Yeah! 'Ro's strong, but he'd get lost on a straight line!" a younger, more cheerful voice laughed. The unnerving aura from the green-haired kid vanished.

"I don't get lost, dammit!" the now revealed " 'Ro" barked. Smoker followed his gaze to the open doorframe to find two black-haired boys. Again, Smoker recognized them. The older one leaning on the doorframe, while the younger simply stood there, a large meat-on-the-bone in his hands. That's why the old couple's description sounded familiar. Zoro began to walk towards them but paused as something heavy and blunt landed on his shoulder. It was the heavily decorated sword, which was still held in Porcheny's grasp.

"Now I know why you're so familiar." He muttered. "You three are those brats who took down brother Porchemy a little while back." He growled. "Thanks to you, I'm being hunted down by Bluejam!"

Smoker arched a brow but said nothing. He had a feeling he didn't have to interfere with this one. He was right.

The freckled boy at the door sighed heavily. "Mosshead, we don't have time for this!" He took a pipe from out of nowhere and took a running jump forward towards the pirate, who froze up in surprise and instinctively swung the golden sword forward. Instead of its intended target, the boy used it as leverage and propelled himself even more, swinging the metal pipe. There was a loud sounding _smack_ and a _thud_ quickly after. The pirate was down for the count, and Zoro paused before walking up to the counter.

"Hey old man, can I have this sword and another one for free since I helped save your shop?"

Matsu, still wary, frowned.

"No way! If I sell that to you and you die, then it'd be like I killed you!" He said. No reasonable civilian would want a child's death on his or her conscious. "Here, give me a second…" The man disappeared into the back of his shop and came out with a polished looking katana on a stand. "If you want a graded sword that much, I suggest this one. It's the finest one in this shop other than that cursed blade in your hand there, and much safer. It's called Yubashiri."

Zoro set the Kitetsu down to wield the offered katana. Yubashiri was incredibly light—most of it's weight from the sheath itself. The young swordsman contemplated it, drawing it out and performing a few experimental strikes. Light. Very light, and like any good sword should, it had perfect balance. He then drew out the Kitetsu as well, and experimented with different grips and techniques.

"They're good." He said simply. "I'll take both off your hands, old man."

The weapons dealer stared at the kid with mixed emotions. He didn't want the kid to die, no matter how scary and anti-social. But something told him that he'd see the kid again…so he didn't argue further (more like he wasn't able to). He was hit over the head by a heavy fist.

"Idiot! How're we supposed to make money if you give away one of our best weapons?" Matsu's wife growled. The two began fighting back and forth, ignored.

"Sweet! But 'Ro, why do you have three?"

"For Kuina." He said simply, and the younger boy nodded. Smoker's baby den-den began ringing, and he answered.

"Is this Captain Smoker of Loguetown?"

"…Yes."

"Be on the lookout for three kids—two brunettes and one green head. Arrest/kill on sight."

Smoker stares at the Den-Den Mushi a bit longer even after it shut off and the three brats had left. Then he looked at the empty doorway.

* * *

 **Sal-u-tations!**

 **I know, it kinda sucks, but merry Christmas! I did my best on this chapter…I think there's still a few typos here and there, and the plot overall is kinda cringe. Apologies, readers! Hopefully, next chapter would be better.**

 **Chapter Six: Back to the Chase**


End file.
